iogamingminecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Citizens
Description Citizens is a plugin that allows for the creation of NPC characters that have specific roles. These are traders, blacksmiths, healers, wizards, guards, and quest givers. Most all of these NPCs are interacted with by right clicking on them or by right clicking on them holding a specific item. As this is the newest plugin to be introduced, it will take some time to populate the world with new NPCs and quests. Information 'NPC Types' These NPCs will have color-coded names in game to help to easily identify them. NPCs are selected by right-clicking them once. All NPCs can be spoken to by holding a book and right clicking them. This will cause then to cycle through their responses. Some will also speak when you get close to them. Listed here is some specific information about each type and how they're used. 'Trader' *Traders buy and sell items from players. When you right click on a trader, an inventory window will open. If the trader has any items for sale, they will appear in this window, and if you attempt to take the item you will be told how much it costs. *You may also sell items to the trader by right clicking it in your inventory. Trader NPCs have specific inventories and will not buy/sell every item. 'Blacksmith' *Blacksmiths can repair any and all items that have durability. This also applies to enchanted items. The cost of repairing is calculated as follows: Durability - Current Durability) * Multiplier. Multipliers (subject to change): *'Selecting a blacksmith and typing /blacksmith status with a damaged item in hand will tell you how much repairing it will cost.' 'Healer' *Healers are fairly straightforward. If you have a torch equipped and you right click a healer, you will receive 1/2 a heart for the cost of 25 gold. However, healers can only heal so much over a given time period and must regenerate if their powers are exhausted. 'Wizard' *Wizards are NPCs that can be paid to do certain tasks. They are able to change the time and weather, as well as being able to teleport the player to pre-defined locations. Wizards are not yet implemented. 'Guard' *Guards are simply NPCs that act as protection for areas or individuals. They can be given specific targets to watch out for, patrol routes, or be assigned as bodyguards. If killed, they will respawn shortly and resume their posts. If you hit or attack one, they will fight back, but will disengage if you move outside of their aggro range. 'Quester' Quest Template here *Questers are NPCs that may grant quests to a player. Left clicking a quester will cycle through all their available quests, and right clicking will accept the quest you are currently looking at. 'Quest Types' *Build - Place a specified number and type of blocks *Hunt - Kill specified mobs *Distance - Move a certain distance *Block Destroy - Destroy a specified number and type of blocks *Delivery - Deliver and item to a specified NPC *Combat - Kill a certain number or a specific player *Collect - Collect a certain number of items *Location - Be within a certain distance of specified coordinates These parameters may be used in any combination in order to make up a quest. Most quests will likely be comprised of more than one parameter in order to be completed. Quest rewards can be items, money, or even additional quests. Some quests may also have requirements to take, such as having completed certain other quests. **NOTE: The quest system in Citizens is quite buggy at the moment, so many quests just simply don't work or do not function entirely properly. As of now, the Build, Hunt, Destroy, Distance and Location quests are the only ones that seem to be working as expected. Player Commands Links Bukkit Dev Wiki Category:Plugins